Dunk Master/Snoweo Rodeo/Transcript
This is a transcript for Dunk Master/Snoweo Rodeo 'which is from the currently airing acquired show Snowsnaps. This is for the episodes segments only, and it does not include the Shortsnaps song lyrics. Dunk Master Transcript for Dunk Master * Tomas: Okay. Here we go. * Violet: Woo! * Sami: Haha! * Kiki: Let's do this thing! * Violet: Three two one! Yeah! * *Tomas and Violet throw their snowballs* * Violet: Yeah! Mine's higher! * Tomas: I think you win. * Violet: Uh-oh. * Tomas: Ahhh! * *Tomas and Violet knock into eachother* * Sami: Hahaha... * Sami: Ow... * Kiki: Haha! * Kiki: Ohh! * Tomas: Ow. * Violet: Huh? * Violet: Haha! Your turn to try and throw it, Sami! * *Sami whistles* * Tomas: Uh... Where's Terry the Penguin? * Sami: Uuuh... I wanted to see if penguins can ''fly. * Violet: They can '''not. * Kiki: Hmm... Yes, they can. * *Tomas gasps* * Tomas: Noooooo! * Tomas: NN-YA! YA! NYAH! * *Kiki and Violet both gasp* * Sami: Hehe... * Tomas: You were supposed to hold on him during my turn. He's afraid of heights. We have to get him down. * Violet: No worry. We'll knock him down. * Tomas: Oh no... He'll be there forever! * Kiki: I say we use this. Bigger ball, bigger chance to get him. * Tomas: We're coming, Terry! * *Kiki throws the basketball* * Kiki: She shoots, she scores. * *Sami, Tomas and Violet all gasp* * Kiki: Don't worry. I never brag about winning. I just DANCE ABOUT IT! * Kiki: Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Kiki's got it, Kiki's got it! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Woo-woo-woo! I'm the best Kiki. * Tomas: But Terry's still up there. * Kiki: Oh, right. Oh, that's just a small detail. * Violet: We'll get him. Our turn! * Tomas: Are you sure about this? * Violet: Just sit tight. * *Violet feels wobbly while Sami is on top of her* * Sami: Ahh... * Violet: This is going to be fun! * Violet: Ready? * Tomas: I can't watch. * Violet: FOR TERRY! * *Tomas screams* * Kiki: That's just sad. By the way, your penguin's over there. * Tomas: Oh. Thanks. * *Sami and Violet grunt* * Sami: Aha! I haven't forgot - we have secret weapons. Here, Violet. * *Sami gives Violet a controller* * Sami: Time, to touch the sky. * Kiki: What about touching the hoop? * *Violet presses on the controller button* * Sami: Haha! Woo-hoo, yea! Haha-ho! * Tomas: Hahahaha! My turn my turn my turn! * Violet: I can make the... * Tomas: Nnn! * Violet: work if you stop... * Tomas: Nnn! * Violet: touching! * Sami: Time for ultra way to get... AHHHH! * Sami: Ayyyyye! * Tomas: Sami! Go for Terry! * Sami: AHH! * Tomas: No, wait! * Sami: Ahh! * Tomas: That way! * *The helicopter starts going out of control and Violet tries to continue to make it work before something happens to Sami.* * Sami: Stop! Stop! Stop it! * *Violet tries to work the controller while Tomas tries to steal it in his hands* * Tomas: Let me try! * *Sami gasps as the toy helicopter starts to turn off* * Sami: Incoming! * *The basketball lands on Violet* * Kiki: Hahaha! You've got to be... sockies! * Violet: That's it. Get ready, Kiki! Time for the amazing tower! * Tomas: Penguin Retrieving Machine. * *Tomas holds Sami and Violet on top of his head* * Violet: Come on! We're almost there! Ooh! We're doing real good! * Violet: Now we just have to aim right... * Violet: Forward, Tomas! * *Sami can't hold on* * Violet: No. The other forward! * Tomas: Which way? * Sami: Oh no! Gaah! * Violet: Ahh! * *Tomas, Sami and Violet accidentally get knocked into the wall of the schoolyard* * *Kiki grabs the basketball* * Kiki: Now, watch me. * *Kiki jumps on the three* * Kiki: Woo-hoo! Kiki's done it again! She has done it all! * *The hoop starts creaking* * *Kiki gets worried* * Kiki: Well losers. Time to get the Dunk Master down. * Tomas: Terry's still stuck. And now, KIKI is too! * Violet: Get the ball. We'll knock her down. * Sami: Yea hahahaha! * Kiki: What makes you think that will work this time? * Sami: Well, sure. You're bigger to hit than a penguin. * Kiki: Don't, you, dare! * Kiki: Huh? * Kiki: Ahh! * *The hoop falls on Kiki* * Violet: Hey. Two points AND a penguin rescue? That's definitely a win! * Tomas: Terry! You're saved! Thank you Kiki! * Kiki: Huh? Anything for a friend. * *The four laugh* Snoweo Rodeo Transcript for Snoweo Rodeo. *Violet, Kiki and Tomas: Aww... *Violet: So cute! *Sami: Howdy, y'all! I'm hostin' a snow rodeo! And you're all invited! *Tomas, Kiki and Violet: Yeah! *Kiki: Yay! A snoweo! *Violet: I love this one! *Sami: Okay. That will be yours. Go ahead. Pick your pony. *Kiki: I'll race ya! *Kiki: Woo-hoo! Yoop! Yah! **Tomas tries to get in one of the ponies* *Tomas: Come back! *Sami: Woah there, whoa! Easy, easy. It's a big contest. Haha! 'Cuz I'd probably win, because I'm a real live cowboy. *Kiki: Challenge accepted, cowboy. *Violet: We need to feed them sugar cubes! (as she holds a snowball to the yellow toy pony with orange polka-dots.) *Violet: That's it, Buttercup. You like sugar cubes. Don't you? *Violet: And you like sugar cubes. Don't you, Glitter? *Violet: I didn't forget YOU, Princess! *Violet: And last but not least, Debby! *Sami: Carnation! This is a rodeo, not a doggone petting zoo! *Sami: Ride around them darn barrels, to see who's fastest. *Sami: Ready? Set... Giddy up! **The four ride past the barrels* *Kiki: And the winners are... VIOLET and BUTTERCUP! *Sami: Oh... Just bad luck! *Sami: Next one! The long jump event! *Sami: Pretty good at this one! **Sami is not happy for losing 2 events at the rodeo* *Violet: And the winners are... KIKI and GLITTER! *Sami: I don't understand! They always win! *Sami: Strongest pony competition! I got this one. Who's down? **Kiki and Tomas cheer while Sami can't move the can off the sleigh* *Violet: Go, Sami, cowboy! *Everyone but Sami: Uuuh... *Violet: And the winners for the Strongest Pony... Sorry Sami... Tomas and Princess! *Violet: I know you're a good cowboy. You'll get luck. *Violet: Right everyone? *Sami: Ooh... **Sami sets up for game 4* *Sami: Yee-haw! Now it's the bustin' bronco competition! That's real cowboy stuff. This is my event. *Sami: The rules are, you ride your bustin' bronco long as ya can. *Violet: You've got this one for sure Sami. *Violet: Right, Kiki? *Kiki: If he stays on, those're the rules. *Tomas: Sami has this event because he is a real cowboy! Right?? *Kiki: Oh. Oh yeah! You'll get this one, Sami! *Violet: Woo-hoo! *Violet: Whoa! I got two. *Kiki: I got two. *Tomas: I'm out! And now's your time to win Sami. *Sami: Watch and learn, greedy gores. **The others watch Sami* *Sami: Hahaha... Yeah! **The three gasp while Sami is on the floor* *Kiki: So... it's a three-way tie. Since we all got two bounces. *Sami: I'll never be a real cowboy! I quit! Just take care of my ponies y'all. *Violet: Sami? *Violet: We should of tried harder to let him win. **Slight wind blows where the fourth game is* *Kiki: If it's not that, then Sami would not wanna win. *Tomas: The ponies! They're heading for the prickly bushes! *Violet: Oh no! They'll pop. *Violet: Oh no! Buttercup, come back! Please! *Violet: Whoa! Oof! Noooo! *Kiki: Princess and Glitter come back! *Tomas: Oh no! The wind is too strong! *Sami: Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du! *Sami: Yeah! **Sami hops into his horse, aka Debby* *Sami: Yeah-he-yeah-yeah yea! *Tomas: This is AMAZING! *Kiki: What a cowboy! Grab Glitter, Sami! *Sami: Yeeah! Ah! **Sami grabs Kiki's pony (Glitter)* *Kiki: Aah... *Violet: Oh, no. Buttercup! The prickle bushes! Oh no! **Sami stops Buttercup from hitting the prickly bushes* *Violet: mmm... *Tomas: I got her! Oh! Yeah! Oof! *Tomas: Ahh! *Sami: Yee-haw! **Tomas, Kiki and Violet cheer for Sami* *Tomas: Great riding! You're a real cowboy, Sami! *Kiki: You sure are! *giggles* *Violet: Can you show us how to RIDE like that?! *Sami: Sure! Giddy up yeah! **The four climb up a hill together and cheer* *Sami: Yee-''HAW''! Category:Transcripts Category:Snowsnaps Episode Transcripts